We'll always have Aspen
by KikiJuanita
Summary: This is a rewrite of the ep, that was made for tv. This one includes Annalise, and she is in a relationship with Mark and chaos ensures when Jenni comes to the lodge.


**This is a rewrite of the ep "We'll always have Aspen". I have it that they still go to the ski lodge, but Mark is dating Annalise, when his ex girlfriend Jenni Stevens shows up at the lodge. Samantha and Tony are also together in this ep, which is why he is not chasing after the ski bunnies.**

**I don't own the characters of California Dreams, they belong to Peter Engle. I do however own the character of Annalise Sawyer and she cann't be copied without my permission.**

**Thanks, and please let me know what you think. Kiki xoxoxo  
**

CALIFORNIA DREAMS

WE'LL ALWAYS HAVE ASPEN

The California Dreams were holidaying at Costa Lodge in Aspen. Lorena went over to the door, and opened it. "Bye daddy. Have fun in Denver, and don't worry I'll take care of the lodge, no problems" said Lorena and closed the door. Lorena ran over to the others. "This is going to be great, I'm the boss" said Lorena. "Why? You have to run the entire lodge, you'll be busy all weekend" said Tiffani. Lorena looked at them all and ran back over to the door and opened it. "Daddy, don't go" she said. But he was already gone. Lorena closed the door and walked back over to the others. "I can't wait till Sunday, I love watching the ski exhibitions" said Jake. The others nodded in agreement. A bunch of people came through the lodge front doors. "Whoa mama! Isn't that the girl who's meant to be the next great Olympic ski champion?" asked Samantha. "Oh yeah, yeah. I know her, what's her name, um, Jenni Stevens" said Tony. Mark spat out his drink. "Jenni Stevens? Where?" asked Mark, standing up. "Mark are you all right?" asked Annalise. "Me, I'm, uh, um. Bye" said Mark, and put his drink on the table and left. The others looked at each other. "Well since I'm in charge, I guess I should go greet her" said Lorena, and walked over to Jenni. "Hi Lorena Costa, acting manager. I'd like to welcome you to..." Jenni cut Lorena off. "Oh thank you. Have my ski's arrived?" asked Jenni. "Oh. They should be in your room" replied Lorena and went to say something else. "And how about the ski conditions?" asked Jenni. "Packed powder, no ice" replied Lorena, and went to speak again. "Great. I can't wait to hit the slopes" said Jenni, and walked away. Lorena walked over to the others. "Boy, she cut me off three times. I hate it when people don't list..." Sly cut Lorena off. "Be very, very quiet. I'm hunting ski rabbits" said Sly in a Elmer Fudd voice, and went to follow one. As he went over to the door, someone opened it from the other side. Sly managed to push through, but the girl was already gone. "Rats. I lost her" said Sly. The others laughed.

A little later that day, Annalise went to the room that the guys were sharing. She knocked on the door. "Mark" said Annalise. "Come on in Lise" said Mark from inside. Annalise opened the door and walked inside. "Hey" she said. "Hi" replied Mark, who was sitting on his bed. "So are you feeling okay?" asked Annalise, going and sitting next to him. "Yeah I feel fine" replied Mark. "Well you just ran out of the lounge in a hurry that's all" said Annalise. "It's nothing, I just get really nervous around famous people" said Mark. Annalise laughed. "Mark Winkle, you're a strange one" said Annalise. Mark smiled. "Thanks" he said. "I'll see you at practice later, I want to go and get in some skiing, maybe I can even get a few tips from Jenni Stevens" said Annalise. Mark just looked at her. "I'll see you later then" he said. "Yeah bye" said Annalise, and kissed him and then got up off the bed. "Bye" said Mark. "Bye" replied Annalise and left the room, leaving Mark in there by himself.

The California Dreams were in the lounge getting ready to practice. "Let's practice. Come on Mark" said Jake. Mark was staring out one of the doors. "Mark. Hello" said Jake. Tony walked over to Mark, and looked at what Mark was looking at. "Oh. Jenni Stevens, huh. Man's she good" said Tony. "All right. Jenni this, Jenni that. Jenni, Jenni, Jenni" said Mark walking away from the door. Tony followed him and the others went over to him. "Who cares about her" said Mark. "This is just a hunch, but I get a feeling you do" said Samantha. "I don't want to talk about it" said Mark. "Okay" replied Samantha. "I met her a couple of years ago. She was so hot, I couldn't even breathe" said Mark. "Hot. I like it, I like it" said Sly. "We were like meant to be. I even told her I loved her" said Mark. "Oh" said the others, except for Annalise who was frowning. "Let me get this straight" said Sly, going over to Mark and putting his arm around Mark's shoulder. "You said you loved her, so you could get to kiss her" said Sly. "No. I said it because I meant it" said Mark. "You disgust me" said Sly, and walked away. "What happened?" asked Tiffani. "Well she had a chance to go up for the Olympics, and she didn't have time for that and a boyfriend" said Mark. "She didn't even say good bye" said Mark. The others looked at him. "But hey, I'm over it" said Mark, and walked off. "He must still really love her" said Samantha. "Yeah" said Tiffani. "Hello. I'm standing here!" said Annalise. The others looked at her. "Never mind" said Annalise, and walked off. "You guys realise what just happened right?" asked Tiffani. "No" said Tony. "Mark, was talking about an ex girlfriend in front of Annalise" said Samantha. "You're right" said Jake. "Yeah, boo hoo" said Sly. The others looked at him. "Now get up on that stage and practice" said Sly. "Well that's a bit hard when Mark and Lise aren't here" said Jake. "We'll practice later" said tony. "Yeah, let's go guys" said Samantha. "Fine don't practice. See if I care" said Sly. The others didn't answer him and walked off. "Now to go find ski bunnies" said Sly laughing and walked off.

Mark walked out onto the deck of the lodge. Jenni was standing by the rail, looking out onto the snow. "I can't talk to her" sad Mark, and went to go back inside. Jenni turned around. "Mark?" she asked. "Mark Winkle" said Jenni. Mark turned and nodded. "Hi" said Mark. "Mark, my gosh. What are you doing here?" asked Jenni. "I'm playing with my lounge in the band" said Mark. "I uh mean, I'm playing with my land in the bounge" said Mark. "You're in a band?" asked Jenni. "Yeah. Okay. Nice seeing you" said Mark, and went to leave. "I've missed you" said Jenni. Mark turned around. "Don't do this, all right. It took me longer enough to get over you the first time, and just because you're here doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you for ditching me" said Mark. "Mark. I'm sorry. I had a shot at the Olympics. It was my big chance, and when it came time to go, I couldn't face you" said Jenni. "Why?" asked Mark. Jenni shrugged her shoulders. Jenni's coach came out onto the deck. "Jenni, it's nine thirty. Time for bed, you have an early start tomorrow" said her coach. "I better go" said Jenni. "Yeah" said Mark. "Meet me in the lounge at eleven, please?" asked Jenni. "Fine" said Mark. Jenni walked back inside, leaving Mark on the deck.

Mark was sitting on the stage in the lounge, waiting for Jenni. Annalise walked into the lounge and noticed him sitting on the stage and went over to him. "What are you doing?" asked Annalise. "Nothing" replied Mark. Annalise looked at him. "Waiting for Jenni" said Mark. "Oh" replied Annalise. Mark didn't look at her. "I'll leave you to it then" said Annalise and went to leave. "Annalise" said Mark. "Why didn't you mention Jenni was your girlfriend earlier?" asked Annalise. "I, I don't know, I'm sorry" replied Mark. "Mark I'm not mad that you didn't mention it, but it kind of hurts that you don't think you can tell me things like that" said Annallise. "Yeah, I should have told you" said Mark. "I''ll let you catch up with Jenni, I'll talk to you later" said Annalise. Mark nodded. Annalise went to leave and as she did she passed Lorena who was coming into the lounge. "Hi" said Lorena. "Hi" replied Annalise and walked out, quickly looking back at Mark, who was looking at his watch. Lorena went over to Mark. Mark stood up. "Mark, this came for you at the front desk" said Lorena, and handed Mark a note. Lorena left. Mark opened it and read it. "Really sorry, but I can't make it. Jenni" said Mark. He sat back down on the stage.

The next day, Tiffani and Samantha went out into the lounge. Mark was sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace. They walked over to him. "Mark, are you going to come out?" asked Tiffani. "No, I just want to be alone" replied Mark. "Okay" said Samantha. Tiffani and Samantha walked away. Jenni came into the lounge. "Mark" she said, going over to him. Mark stood up. "I tried to make it last night, but my coach caught me trying to sneak out" said Jenni. Mark looked at her. "Nothings changed Jenni, you still care more about skiing" said Mark. "That's not true" replied Jenni. Mark didn't say anything. Jenni's coach came inside to the lounge. "Jenni, your skiing was pretty sloppy out there" said her coach. Jenni looked at him and nodded. "We should be able to get in another hour or so of practice, before lunch" said her coach. "Okay, I'll be out in a minute" said Jenni. Her coach nodded and left. "You better go" said Mark. "Yeah" said Jenni and went to leave, but turned back around and kissed Mark. Annalise came out into the lounge and saw them kissing. "I'll see you later" said Jenni and walked out. Mark noticed Annalise standing there with a look of horror on her face. "Annalise" said Mark. Annalise ran over to the door and opened it and ran out on to the deck. "Annalise" said Mark again, running out after her. Annalise looked at him, she had begun to cry. "It's not what you think" said Mark. "Really?" asked Annalise. "No" said Mark. "Yeah right" said Annalise. Mark looked at her. "You're still in love with her" said Annalise. Mark didn't answer. "I never want to see you again" said Annalise, and went to run off again. "Annalise, wait. Let me explain, please" said Mark. Annalise picked up some snow and threw it at him. "Leave me alone" said Annalise, and ran off into the snow field. "Annalise" yelled Mark and ran after her. "What part of leave me alone don't you understand?" asked Annalise, turning around. Mark looked at her. "Jenni kissed me, I didn't kiss her" said Mark. Annalise looked at him. "Yeah, right. Like I am going to believe anything a Winkle says" said Annalise. "Lisey, please" said Mark. "I never want to see you or speak to you again" said Annalise, and ran off further into the snow. "Annalise" yelled Mark. "Leave me alone" Annalise yelled back. Mark sighed and walked back to the deck and then went inside.

Mark was sitting in a chair by the fireplace again. Jake, Tony, Samantha, Tiffani and Sly came in. "Hey cous" said Sly. Mark didn't answer him. "What's with you?" asked Tony. "Nothing" replied Mark. Lorena came over. "Guys, you can't go outside for a while" said Lorena. "Why?" asked Jake. "Because there is a big snow storm coming. The ski instructors are getting everyone in now" said Lorena. "A snow storm?" asked Tiffani. Lorena nodded. "So do you think you guys could play?" asked Lorena. "Sure" replied Jake. "Thanks" said Lorena, and walked away. "Where's Annalise?" asked Samantha. "I haven't seen her" said Tony. "She's probably changing clothes" said Tiffani. "Yeah, we'll go up on stage and wait for her" said Jake. They all went into the main hall area and went up on to the stage, and grabbed their instruments. Lorena came into the main hall. "You guys can start playing whenever you want" said Lorena. "Lise, isn't here yet" said Jake. "Well where is she?" asked Lorena. "We don't know" said Samantha. "I'm sure she's around somewhere" said Tiffani. "Well there's no one left on the snow fields" said Lorena. "So she must be in the room" said Samantha. Lorena nodded. "I'll go check the room then" said Lorena and went to leave. "Actually she might not be in there" said Mark. Lorena turned and looked at him as did the others. "What do you mean she might not be?" asked Tiffani. "Well she kind of ran off earlier, and she was really mad" said Mark. "Why?" asked Samantha. "Because Jenni kind of..because, she uh, Jenni, kissed me" said Mark. They all looked at him in horror. "Annalise saw it and ran out" said Mark. "Well no wonder" said Tiffani. "Yeah Mark, how can you be so insensitive" said Samantha. "Jenni kissed me, I tried explaining that to Annalise, but she wouldn't listen" said Mark. "Mark, don't worry about that" said Lorena. Mark looked at her. "Huh?" he asked. "There's a storm coming and if Annalise is out there, then we have to know" said Lorena. "Well she ran off, so she still may be out there" said Lorena. "I'll go tell the others" said Lorena, and ran off. "I'll go check our room just in case she came back in" said Tiffani and ran off to there rooms. "When did this all happen?" asked Tony, going over to Mark. "Around eleven" replied Mark. Jake looked at his watch. "Well it's after two now" said Jake. Mark nodded. Tiffani and Lorena came back into the hall. "I checked our rooms and Annalise isn't there" said Tiffani. "And I asked if anyone has seen her recently and they haven't" said Lorena. "So what now?" asked Sly. "Well I've notified the instructors and there going to go out and see if they can find her" said Lorena. "I'm going to go and help" said Mark getting off the stage. Lorena stopped him. "Mark, no. I don't want anyone else missing" said Lorena. "But what if they can't find her" said Mark. "They will, trust me okay. They know what they're doing" said Lorena. Mark nodded. "I'm going to go and talk to the instructors again" said Lorena and walked off. "Come on let's go and sit down in the lounge" said Tiffani and they all went into the lounge.

Annalise was sitting under a tree, trying to take shelter from the snow storm. "I'm going to die and no ones going to careless" said Annalise, wiping away at her face. "They'll find my frozen body and it will be all Mark Winkle's fault" said Annalise, and started to cry again. The tears stung Annalise's face, and she quickly wiped them away. "I never should have gotten involved with a Winkle" said Annalise, picking up some snow and throwing it. "I should have known better" said Annalise, and started to rock herself back and forth to keep herself warm.

An hour had passed, and they still hadn't found Annalise. They were all still sitting in the lounge. Mark was pacing back and forth. Tiffani stood up and went over to him. "Mark, pacing back and forth isn't going to help them find her any faster" said Tiffani, putting her arm around him. "What if something has happened to her, it will be all my fault" said Mark. "She'll be okay" said Tiffani and hugged Mark. Mark nodded. Jenni came into the lounge. "Did you know there's a girl missing?" asked Jenni. They all looked at her. "She's a friend of ours and my cousin" said Jake. "Really?" asked Jenni. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise" said Jenni. "Yeah, you didn't realise" said Mark looking at her. Jenni looked at him. "Pardon?" asked Jenni. "Annalise is out there, somewhere, in that snow storm because of you" said Mark. "What?" asked Jenni. "Annalise is my girlfriend, or at least she was, until you kissed me this morning" said Mark. "I didn't know" said Jenni. "That's all you can say?" asked Mark. The others were just looking at Jenni. "I hope you find your friend" said Jenni, and walked off. Mark was silent. "Mark, are you okay?" asked Samantha. "Yeah, I'm fine" replied Mark. Lorena came into the lounge. "Have they found Annalise?" asked Mark. Lorena shook her head. "If they don't find her soon, we're going to call it off until the storm calms down" said Lorena. "You can't" said Mark. "Mark, I'm sorry, but I can't risk having others to worry about as well" said Lorena. "Well if anything has happened to her, it will be all my fault" said Mark, and went to leave. One of the instructors came in to the lounge. "Lorena" he said. "Hi Dan" said Lorena. "Brad just radioed through, he's found Annalise and they're both on there way back now" said Dan. "Really?" asked Mark, turning back around. Dan nodded. "Is she okay?" asked Mark. "She's fine" said Dan. They all nodded. "They should be back any minute now" said Dan and walked off. "We told you she would be okay Mark" said Tiffani. Mark nodded. Brad and Annalise came into the lounge area. They all got up and went over to them. "Annalise, are you okay?" asked Samantha. Annalise nodded. "Just a little cold" replied Annalise. "We're so glad, you're okay" said Jake. Annalise smiled at him. "Thanks" she said. "Lise, I'm really sorry" said Mark. Annalise looked at him. "When I said I didn't want anything to do with you, I meant it Mark" said Annalise. Mark looked at her. "I'm going to go to my room and change clothes" said Annalise. "We'll go with you" said Tiffani. Samantha nodded. Annalise, Tiffani and Samantha went to there room. "I'm so glad she's okay" said Jake. "Yeah me too" said Tony. Mark didn't say anything and walked off to his room.

Annalise, Samantha, Tiffani and Lorena were sitting in there room. There was a knock at the door. "That better not be Mark Winkle" said Annalise, who had changed her clothes and was now sitting on her bed. "It's open" yelled Tiffani. The door opened and Jake and Tony walked in. "Hey" said Jake. "Hey" replied Lorena. "We just came to see how Annalise is doing" said Tony. Annalise smiled. "I'm doing fine" replied Annalise. "Glad to hear" said Jake. "Where are Sly and Mark?" asked Tiffani. Annalise glared at her. "I mean uh, what have you been doing" said Tiffani, looking at Annalise. "I think they're in the room" said Jake. "I hope Mark Winkle rots in hell" mumbled Annalise. "Lise, Mark is really bummed about what happened" said Jake. Annalise looked at him. "Oh and you think I like seeing my boyfriend kissing another girl" said Annalise. "No" said Jake. "I thought if anybody would know how I feel it would be you, cous" said Annalise. Jake didn't say anything. "Well you're going to have to talk to him sooner or later" said Tony. "How about never?" asked Annalise. "Come on Annalise, what about the band?" asked Samantha. "Just as long as I don't have to speak to Mark, I'll be fine" said Annalise, and got up. "Where are you going?" asked Lorena. "Bathroom" said Annalise and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The others just looked at each other.

The next day, Annalise was sitting on the couch in the lounge. Lorena went over to her. "Hi Lise, how you doing?" asked Lorena. "I'm fine" replied Annalise. "Are you sure?" asked Lorena. Annalise laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I have the fire, some magazines, a hot chocolate and marshmallows, what more do I need?" asked Annalise. "To talk to Mark" replied Lorena. Annalise looked at her. "We went through that last night, I don't want anything to do with Mark Winkle" said Annalise. "You have to talk to him eventually" said Lorena. "No I don't" replied Annalise. Lorena just looked at her. "If you need anything, you know where I am" said Lorena. Annalise nodded. "Thanks" she said. Lorena walked off. Annalise picked up one of the magazines from the table and began to flick through it. "Is your love forever" said Annalise, with a laugh. "Yeah, whatever" said Annalise, and threw the magazine on the couch beside her. Jenni came over. "Annalise, right?" asked Jenni, looking at her. Annalise turned and looked at her. "What do you want?" asked Annalise. "I'm sorry about what happened" said Jenni. "What?" asked Annalise. "I didn't realise that Mark had a new girlfriend" said Jenni. Annalise stood up and went over to Jenni. "If you still want Mark, you can have him" said Annalise. "I don't want him, if he's in love with someone else" said Jenni. "Well I don't want him, so you're welcome to him" said Annalise, and ran off, before she started to cry.

That night Annalise walked into the main hall as the band was playing. She went over to the others, who were on the stage setting up. "Hey" said Annalise. Jake turned and looked at her. "You don't have to play tonight if you don't want to Lise" said Jake. "I'll be fine" replied Annalise. "Are you sure?" asked Jake. "Yeah, positive" replied Annalise, and walked up on stage and grabbed her guitar. Annalise started to sneeze. "You okay?" asked Tiffani. Annalise nodded. "Down side of spending a bit too much time in the snow" said Annalise. They laughed. Annalise started to tune her guitar in. Mark walked into the main hall and he just looked at Annalise. "Everything okay, Mark?" asked Samantha. "Everything's fine" replied Mark, and went over to his keyboard. Annalise took her guitar off and went over to Mark. "Can I speak to you for a minute please, Mark?" asked Annalise. Mark looked at her. "I thought you never wanted to speak to me again" said Mark. "Please Mark?" asked Annalise. "Okay" said Mark. "Outside" said Annalise. Mark nodded. Annalise and Mark got off the stage, and walked over to the coat rack and grabbed their coats. Mark opened the door and he and Annalise walked outside. "Are you sure you'll be okay out here?" asked Mark. Annalise nodded. "I've been thinking a lot today Mark, and if you and Jenni want to be together then you should" said Annalise. Mark just looked at her. "We've only been going out for a month or so, but you and Jenni have a history together" said Annalise. "Annalise" said Mark. Annalise ignored him and kept talking. "And if being with Jenni makes you happy, then I don't want to stand in the way of that" said Annalise, and walked over to the bannister and looked out on to the snow field. "Annalise" said Mark. Annalise looked at him. "I don't want to lose our friendship over something like this Mark, it's to important to me" said Annalise. Mark looked at her. "Annalise" said Mark, again. "But you should be with the one you love" said Annalise. "Annalise" said Mark, holding up his hand to stop her talking. Annalise stopped talking and looked at him. "I do still care about Jenni" said Mark. Annalise nodded sadly. "But there's another girl I care about even more" said Mark. Annalise looked at him. Mark took Annalise's hand. "She's smart, pretty, popular and does crazy things like get lost in snow storms" said Mark. Annalise looked at him and smiled. "Really?" asked Annalise. "What I had with Jenni is no longer there" said Mark. Annalise didn't say anything. "And I am really sorry if I hurt you, I never wanted to do that" said Mark. Annalise hugged him. "I'm sorry for running off and not giving you a chance to explain" said Annalise. "You had every right to be mad at me" said Mark. Annalise nodded, and kissed Mark. "Do you want to go back inside?" asked Mark. "Yeah, before I end up with pneumonia" said Annalise, taking Mark's hand. They both walked back inside and put their coats back on the rack. "You guy's ready to play?" asked Jake. "Yeah" said Annalise and Mark together, and both walked up on to stage. "Everything okay now?" asked Tiffani. Annalise nodded, grabbing her guitar and putting it on. Jenni came into the main hall. "I just came to say good bye" said Jenni. "Where are you going?" asked Mark. "Switzerland, for championships" replied Jenni. She looked at the others. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble" said Jenni. None of them said anything. "Good bye Jenni" said Mark. "Good bye Mark" replied Jenni and left. Jake looked at the others. "Okay, let's play" he said. They all nodded. "In 1, 2, 3, 4" said Jake. They began to play 'Born to Love You' with Mark singing.

**BORN TO LOVE YOU.**

**All the time I wasted, all the nights and days. Then you came into my world, now everything has changed. Something in the way you feel to me (mmmm). I want you and no one else, you're the only one I need.**

_Chorus:_

_I was born to love you, I believe it's my destiny. I am yours heart and soul and all the rest of me. I was lost till I found you, and now I know what to do, I was born to love you._

**When the moon and sunlight. Shines upon your face. All the crazy facts of life. Fall right into place. All that matters is so clear (mmmm). There's no question in my mind. I have it all right here.**

_Chorus:_

_I was born to love you, I believe it's my destiny. I am yours heart and soul and all the rest of me. I was lost till I found you, and now I know what to do, cause I was born to love you._

**There's a higher love you remind me of, all beauty and truth. you stay on my mind, baby all the time, you know there's no one but you.**

**(guitar solo)**

**I was lost till I found you. And now I know what to do. Cause I was born to love you. I was born to love you. Born to love you. I was born to love you.**

**Born to love you. I was born to love you. Born to love you. I was born to love you. Born to love you. I was born to love you. Born to love you. I was born to love you. Born to love you.**

**THE END.**


End file.
